


Leaf Symphony - Prologue

by Karchen



Series: Leaf Symphony Series — Legends of unbroken bonds between Konoha Clan [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Founding of Konoha, No one change my opinion! xD, Old inspiration from the friend, Other, Sorry guys - no romance, Tobirama Senju is the Best Hokage!, Troublemaker Uchiha, Uchiha Izuna Lives
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karchen/pseuds/Karchen
Summary: Wstęp do przygód pewnej trójki przyjaciół, których przyjaźń była dowodem tego, że jak się chce, to można wszystko!Drużyny zwanej Konoha Symphony, co według lokalnej legendy młodszych pokoleń, nigdy nie przegrała żadnej walki, ale ważniejszą częścią było, że po każdej walce było słychać melodię graną przez szum wiatru, śpiew znad pobliskiej rzeki i postać tańczącą nad paleniskiem z wachlarzami w dłoni.
Relationships: None
Series: Leaf Symphony Series — Legends of unbroken bonds between Konoha Clan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019463
Kudos: 1





	Leaf Symphony - Prologue

Tyle minęło długich lat  
Odkąd byłeś z nami tutaj  
Gdy wspólnie spędzony czas  
Był najlepszymi wspomnieniami przygód  
Co sam Hokage wołał o pomstę do nieba!  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Tylko stary kurhan w niedalekim lesie  
Przypomina nam te czasy przyjaźni  
Gdzie odgłosy szczerego śmiechu pomagały  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Pochodziłam z klanu, co ogarnięty klątwą nienawiści był,  
Gdzie sama Amaterasu nam błogosławiła  
On z klanu, skąd sam Kami no Shinobi był przywódcą  
Mając dowództwo nad majestatem natury  
Melodia wiatru grana przez niego tak wiernie  
Był z nami trzeci kompan tej przygody  
Pochodził z klanu mlecznobiałych oczu  
Widząc wszystko to, czego zwykłe spojrzenie nie widzi  
Zawsze umiał zdusić przepływ chakry jednym ruchem  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Byliśmy drużyną wręcz niemożliwą w tym czasie  
Stworzoną, aby być ujmą na honorze naszych klanów  
Mówiono, że powinniśmy się nienawidzić jak nasi przodkowie  
Na przekór słowom wielu, nić przyjaźni się narodziła  
Co było powodem naszej dumy, niezaprzeczalnym dowodem  
Pogardę, nienawiść, uprzedzenie można złamać  
Wystarczył zwykły gest, szczery uśmiech jednego z nas  
Co nigdy nie oznaczało utraty honoru  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

Kiedy wzywano nas do służby dla Konohy  
Wkraczając na pole bitwy zroszone posoką  
Wrogowie zawracali w popłochu na nasz widok  
Było tak w dawnej przeszłości…  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
… Dnia, gdzie niebo wydało swe wyroki  
Gdy decyduje o czyimś życiu lub śmierci  
Shinigami chwycił za ostrze katany  
Przecinając nić twojego życia na zawsze  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
W momencie, gdy walczyliśmy ramię w ramię  
Nagle świst kunai przecinających powietrze  
Rzuconych ze wszystkich sił ze strony wroga  
Nigdy nie dosięgnęły swego zamierzonego celu  
Trafiło w twoje serce, zamiast mojego serca  
Nie odeszłam z tego świata, przez twoje osłonięcie mnie  
Czemu oddałeś mnie swoje sny i życie?!  
Lepiej już, żeby ja odeszła niż ty!  
Wspomnienia ciepłych dni pozostały…  
Lata przychodzącego do Konohy co roku  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Po twojej stracie bolesnej jak ciernie  
Wbijające się w pęknięte serca przyjaciół  
Nie podnieśliśmy się do końca naszej drogi shinobi  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Minęło ledwie parę lat od twojej śmierci…  
Nie było to podczas żadnej wojny, a zwykłej misji…  
Shinigami objął w swe ramiona Hyuugę czule  
Kiedy bronił swoich towarzyszy walki  
Nikt nie widział, że wśród nich jest zdrajca  
On wiedział bez wątpienia, kto nim jest…  
Tamten ninja zaatakował...  
... Gdy Hyuuga był w zatrzasku pośród boju  
Śmierć w jednej chwili zatrzasnęła swoje szpony  
A ciało upadło bezwładne opryskane posoką  
Patrząc zaszklonymi oczami w kierunku  
Tego samego lasu, gdzie spocząłeś na swoje życzenie  
Spotkanie po latach przyjaciół…takie słodko-gorzkie spotkanie w zaświatach  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Z dawnej Symfonii Liścia zostałam tylko ja  
Nigdy nie będzie już takiej drużyny, co dokonywała niemożliwego  
Walczyliśmy zawsze razem, bo oddzielnie nie byliśmy tak silni  
Znowu mijają gorzkie lata po waszej śmierci…  
Nic nie jest już tak ważne w tym świecie shinobi  
Dusza wierna dawnym dniom młodości  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Żyłam we wspomnieniach tak długo,  
Czując coraz gorszy ból i gorycz,  
Wolałam czuć ten cholerny ból niż samotność  
Co pochłonęła moje myśli oraz duszę po waszej śmierci honorowej  
Czekałam na dzień, w którym będę mogła was objąć mocno  
Ze szczerym uśmiechem krzyknąć, że „Wróciłam” jakby to była kolejna misja  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀  
Jednak mój powrót do domu i was opóźni się jeszcze długo  
Tak jest, gdy nie jesteś najbardziej oziębłym Uchiha  
Bowiem nie odmawia się podania dłoni w nadchodzącej wojnie.  
A nie odmawia się szczególnie osobie, co była blisko niej jak starszy brat  
Też nie zostawi tego chłopca, co swoimi żartami przypomina jej o tych dwóch dzbankach!  
⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀


End file.
